MY CUTE ZOMBIE
by Aizawa Ren
Summary: kelas Tetsuya akan mengadakan rumah hantu dalam festival sekolah dan meminta pendapat Akashi dia cocoknya jadi hantu apa.


" **MY CUTE ZOMBIE"**

 **BY : AIZAWA REN**

Seperti biasa, pada akhir pekan Akashi selalu menjemput Kuroko di sekolahnya lalu membawa bocah mungil itu ke apartemen mewahnya. Tenang, mereka tidak akan melakukan hal yang iya-iya. Akashi sudah berjanji pada Kuroko bahwa dia hanya boleh melakukan adegan R-18 ketika mereka sudah resmi menjadi suami-istri(?). Selama mereka pacaran, mereka hanya sekedar gandengan tangan dan ciuman saja. Akashi ingin menjaga keperawanan(?) Kuroko hingga mereka menikah nanti. Agar saat malam pertama nanti akan terasa lebih yahuut…

Sore itu, Akashi dan Kuroko sedang berduaan di ruang keluarga apartemen Akashi. Akashi berada di atas, sedangkan Kuroko di bawahnya.

Krik

Krik

Krik

Ehem!

Maksudnya, Akashi duduk di atas sofa dan Kuroko duduk di lantai dengan alas karpet berbulu di bawahnya.

Si merah sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan kantor di laptopnya. Walaupun masih duduk di bangku SMA, Akashi sudah dipercaya untuk memegang salah satu cabang perusahaan ayahnya di Tokyo.

"Akashi-kun." panggil Kuroko.

Namun Akashi tak merespon panggilannya.

"Akashi-kun, aku memanggilmu." Ujarnya lagi namun Akashi masih sibuk dengan laptopnya.

Kuroko menghela napas.

"Seijuurou-kun…"

Si merah menoleh ke arah si mungil dengan senyum jahilnya.

"Ada apa, sayang…"

Kuroko menggembungkan kedua pipinya kesal, yang malah membuat Akashi gemas lalu mencubit sepasang pipi kenyal itu.

"Sakit, Sei-kun." keluhnya sambil mengelus pipinya yang menjadi korban cubitan Akashi yang kini mulai memerah.

"Makanya, jangan menunjukkan ekspresi menggemaskan seperti tadi. Untung aku tidak kebablasan." Katanya.

"Kebablasan apa, Sei-kun?" tanyanya polos.

"E, bukan apa-apa. Jangan dipikirkan."

 _ **'Ingat, Sei. Tetsuya masih sangat polos, jangan kau nodai pikiran sucinya sebelum waktunya.'**_ Batin Akashi.

"Tadi kenapa kau memanggilku, Tetsuya?" tanyanya mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Um. Aku ingin minta pendapat Sei-kun."

"Soal?"

"Festival sekolah."

"Hm, lalu?"

"Kelasku akan mengadakan rumah hantu, aku dan beberapa temanku ditugaskan untuk menjadi hantunya. Tapi aku bingung, aku cocoknya jadi hantu apa ya, Sei-kun?"

"Tetsuya tidak cocok jadi hantu apapun."

"Apa?"

"Kalau aku jadi ketua kelas di kelas Tetsuya, aku akan mengadakan Maid Café saja. Tetsuya jadi maid-nya." Ujar Akashi.

"Aku kan laki-laki, harusnya jadi butler, Sei-kun." koreksi Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya pasti manis kalau memakai pakaian maid."

"Aku tidak manis. Dan aku tidak mau menjadi maid." Protesnya, mengambil alih laptop Akashi yang menganggur di depannya.

Akashi hanya diam saat melihat jari-jari ramping Kuroko menari di atas tuts keyboard laptop, Tetsuya sedang masuk dalam mesin pencari yang tahu segalanya. Di layar, muncul gambar-gambar menyeramkan.

"Sebaiknya aku menjadi hantu apa, ya? Manusia serigala?" tanyanya minta pendapat sambil menunjukkan sosok menyeramkan di layar laptop.

"Tidak."

"Frankenstein?"

"Tidak cocok."

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini?"

Tetsuya menunjukkan sebuah gambar hantu yang memakai kain warna putih dan diikat mirip lontong.

"Tentu saja tidak, Tetsuya."

"Ah, vampire saja mungkin. 'Aku akan menghisap darahmu…'" serunya sambil menirukan vampire yang akan menghisap darah Akashi yang duduk di sampingnya.

 _ **'Daripada menghisap, Tetsuya pasti lebih enak dihisap.'**_ Batin Akashi.

"Bagaimana dengan hantu yang ini?" ujar Akashi, menunjuk gambar hantu yang sedang nangkring di sebuah pohon.

"Tapi itu kan hantu wanita, Sei-kun."

"Dan Tetsuya pasti akan terlihat manis."

"Aku ditugaskan untuk menakuti pengunjung, Sei-kun, bukan untuk tebar pesona."

Tetsuya menutup laptop tersebut.

"Percuma saja meminta pendapat Sei-kun, Sei-kun tidak membantu sama sekali."

Ctaaaarr!

Bak tersambar petir di sore bolong, perkataan Tetsuya yang merasa kecewa padanya menancap tepat di jantung Akashi.

"Harusnya aku meminta bantuan Kagami-kun saja tadi."

Ctaaaar! Ctaaaar!

Perempatan muncul di kening Akashi. Langsung saja Akashi meraih tubuh mungil kekasihnya dan memangkunya.

"Sei-kun?" bingung Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya."

Deg!

Tubuh Tetsuya gemetar saat mendengar suara Akashi yang tiba-tiba berubah berat.

"Kau tahu, kan. Aku sangat tidak suka kau menyebut nama pria lain saat kita sedang berdua."

Si pemuda mungil merinding, karena napas Akashi menggelitik sampai ke dalam telinganya.

"Kalau kau masih membicarakan si Bakagami itu… aku akan menghuku—"

"Kyaa…!"

Tetsuya mendorong wajah Akashi menjauh dari telinganya dan langsung melompat dari pangkuan Akashi, hingga membuat pemuda merah itu malah terjungkal dari sofa.

"Te, Tetsuya…" gagapnya sambil mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Sei-kun? Maaf, maafkan aku. Apa Sei-kun baik-baik saja?" tanyanya sambil membantu Akashi duduk kembali di sofa.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba melompat seperti itu, Tetsuya? Aku jadi terjatuh." Omelnya.

"Maaf… Habisnya… napas Sei-kun masuk ke dalam telingaku. Itu membuatku geli sampai ke otakku…" jelasnya sambil memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangan.

 _ **'Otaknya geli?'**_ tanya Akashi dalam hati.

Akashi menghela napas lelah. Kekasihnya ini memang antik. Tapi dia cinta mati pada manusia antik ini.

"Jadi, Sei-kun… sebaiknya aku jadi hantu apa?" tanyanya, seakan lupa dengan kejadian yang barusan.

"Kusarankan menjadi zombie saja."

"Zombie?"

"Ya, mayat hidup. Tidak perlu pakai kostum yang aneh."

"Souka?"

"Ikut aku." Ajaknya.

Tetsuya mengikuti Akashi menuju kamar. Si pemilik kamar terlihat memilih-milih baju dari dalam lemari bajunya. Setelah menemukan baju yang diinginkan, dia mengambil gunting merah kesayangan yang sudah memakan banyak korban yang disimpan di laci meja.

Sret! Sret! Sret!

"Sei-kun!? Apa yang Sei-kun lakukan? Kenapa bajunya digunting-gunting?" seru Tetsuya.

"Pakailah." Suruhnya, menyodorkan baju yang sudah robek disana sini.

"Sei-kun memintaku memakai baju yang sudah robek ini? Tega sekali…" lirihnya dengan wajah yang sendu.

"Itu kostum zombie-mu, Tetsuya sayang…"

"Oo…" Tetsuya mengangguk paham.

"Coba kau pakai. Pas atau tidak."

"Baik. E, tunggu sebentar."

Tetsuya keluar kamar sebentar, lalu kembali ke dalam dengan sesuatu di tangannya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Akashi, melihat kotak di tangan Tetsuya.

"Alat make-up."

"Sejak kapan Tetsuya suka make up?"

"Ini ketua kelas yang memberinya. Kami semua disuruh memakai riasan hantu sendiri agar terlihat lebih seram. Aku mau mencobanya sekalian." Katanya.

Akashi mengangguk.

"Sei-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Aku mau ganti baju."

"Silahkan."

"Sei-kun keluar dulu."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku malu."

"Oh, baiklah."

Akashi pun menuruti permintaan Tetsuya dengan pergi dari kamar.

Hampir 30 menit berlalu, Tetsuya masih di dalam kamar Akashi. Apa yang sedang dilakukannya di dalam sana? Harusnya Akashi memasang kamera CCTV di kamar. Sial.

Krieet…

Pintu kamar terbuka. Sesosok makhluk bersurai biru muda muncul dengan baju robek-robek dan rambut yang berantakan, wajahnya di make-up lebih pucat dengan hiasan luka-luka palsu di sekujur tubuh.

"Bagaimana Sei-kun? aku terlihat mengerikan? Raaawrrrr…"

Akashi memalingkan wajahnya sambil menutup hidungnya.

 _ **'Ya ampun. Dia tidak terlihat seperti zombie. Dia malah seperti orang yang habis di rape, dan mendesah minta di rape lagi…'**_

Akashi berdeham.

"Apa kau yakin bisa menakuti pengunjung nanti jika jadi zombie?"

"Tentu saja. Aku akan meraung dengan keras. Rraaawwrrrr… aaaarrghhhh…."

Akashi menyumpat hidungnya lebih keras.

 _ **'Sial. Dia meraung atau mendesah? Dia seperti mengundang para hidung belang untuk menyentuhnya. Kalau dia menjadi zombie di festival nanti, bisa-bisa dia dicelakai oleh orang-orang berengsek di sekolahnya. Dia terlalu imut untuk menjadi zombie.'**_

"Ng, Tetsuya?"

"Ya, Sei-kun?"

"Setelah kupikir-pikir… kau lebih cocok menjadi hantu lontong saja."

"Ha? Kenapa?"

 _ **'Kau terlalu imut untuk menjadi zombie. Dan zombie imut ini hanya boleh dilihat oleh Akashi Seijuurou seorang.'**_

Tamat….


End file.
